rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author: Prediction. Season 2 volume 2
Hello and welcome to the first edition of author analysis of 2014 At the end of the first volume of season 2, I explained that Penny's realm was attacked by a large force of grimm. Yang was injured by Cinder when her forces attacked Beacon and Cinder got pushed back by Ruby. We saw Cinder opening a book and finding a picture of herself, Ozpin, Summer and a man we haven't seen yet. MAIN ARC OF THE VOLUME Ruby's training and crucial discoveries. CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT After seeing Ruby go toe to toe with Cinder, Ozpin decides it's time to take a personal interest in her education. He reveals to her that she has the same power as her mother. The power to adapt her semblance to the weakness of her opponent. She also learn that her mother had found a way to use her power to stop the grimm but at the cost of her own life. When Ruby ask how she did it Ozpin refuses to tell her. Yang gets better physically but mentally she is in pieces. She was defeated by fire which makes it even worse. All members of RWBY tries to console her, especially Ruby but nothing works. One day Ruby comes to see Yang and finds the bed empty with a letter explaining she needs time to herself. Weiss discovers through her father that the grimm attack was done systematically and that all the grimm were far bigger, meaner and most importantly... organized. Sun decides to help organize the faunus against the white fang and leaves Beacon. Blake decides to go after Yang and try to bring her back. THE MAIN ARC Ruby is trained by fighting one on one and one on two with Ozpin and Glynda. We discover that her semblance changes depending on who she fights. When fighting Glynda, her semblance destroys dust crystals and when fighting Ozpin her semblance changes to regeneration. When she ask why it started now, Ozpin explains that she needed more experience for her powers to mature. Ruby finds out with surprise that Ozpin was friends with her mother when she ask how he knew so much about her powers. We find Yang walking in a forest when she is attacked by an Ursa. She has trouble getting fired up for the fight and dispatches the Ursa with difficulties. She wonders why she has difficulties fighting a simple Ursa. Weiss gets back to Beacon and has a meeting with Ozpin and Glynda, when she explains what she learned from her father we see for the first time fear in Ozpin's eyes. The only thing he says is " they are back" CLIFFHANGER OF THE VOLUME We see Penny with an arm missing being told by a man to flee and warn the other kingdoms that they have returned. Penny flees as commanded then we see the man engulfed by a big shadow. Everything around penny are destroyed she gets face to face with a beowulf the size of a mach truck. She manages to kill it with difficulty. We hear an alert saying she is now in her reserve energy. "I've got to warn them" she says as she flee. Category:Blog posts